The First Day of Many More
by Nadesicokitty
Summary: The first day of school is always interesting. A new place, and new friends. Chibiatlia/HRE. Human names used, and slight language.


**The First Day of Many More.**

Written by Jenna Holder/ Nadesico Kitty for the Hetalia Fanfiction competition 2012

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers and its character do not belong to me in anyway.

Human names used where I could, country names are nicknames 3, Also ages are played around with

"So, Are you looking forward to school boys?" Grandpa Rome asked as he drove down the street, checking in the mirror to see his two precious grandsons belted up in the back seat.

"Yes!" Feliciano replied, sounding excited, when Grandpa Rome already knew that his youngest Grandson was very nervous. He had told Feliciano that today he needed to be brave; and thus Feliciano was determined to be brave. After all today was his first day at school, and everyone knew that only big brave boys go to school!

"No," Lovino answered at the same time, frowning, sounding slightly bored. Feliciano turned to look at him, slightly stunned, if Lovino didn't want to go to school, then maybe this place was not a good thing.

"Oh! And why is that Lovi?" Grandpa Rome enquired, with a slight chuckle

"Because that Spanish Bastard will be there, and all his stupid friends," Lovino replied, slightly mumbling. Grandpa Rome sighed as he spotted a parking space, and started to get ready to park.

"And, Lovi and what did you I tell that kind of language?" He questioned kindly, Lovino looked slightly confused, and blinked a few times as he thought of the answer

"What, Stupid?" Lovino questioned back "But you say it all the time!" He complained.

"Stupid! Vee~" Feliciano said happily, copying his brother.

"Feli, please don't copy your brother, and Lovi, although that is a rude word, that was not the word, I think we both know what word you are not allowed to say," The older man replied as he reversed into the space.

"Spanish?" The 6 year old questioned, still trying to work out what he had done wrong. Grandpa Rome, who had now parked, simply face-planted into the steering wheel while making a slight moan as he turned the car off. He loved his grandchildren dearly, but sometimes it was just too much.

After a few seconds, the beloved grandfather moved, un-did his seatbelt, and got out of the car. He was going to have to do that talk, again, for the 5th time, this year. What was so hard for his little Lovi to understand about no-no words?

He walked around to the car door, and opened for Lovi, who had already un-done his seatbelt. He watched as Lovi jumped down from the car, turn around grab his new book-bag, and start to walk towards the school-gate.

"Oh, no you don't young-man!" Grandpa Rome said in his stern voice, the one that made young boys gulp. He watched as Lovino turned back around. The much taller man knelt down to the 6, almost 7 year old boy, trying to match eye lines. "Now we both know, that you know the naughty words, and yet you keep saying them, which included the B-word, I am very disappointed in you, We were all going to go to Ben & Jerry's after school, but now I'm not sure if I can really take you" He watched as the young boy now look quite upset as he turned his head to look down at the ground, biting his lip. "I needed you today to be all grown up, as today it is your little brother's first day at school, and I was hoping that you were going to look after him, If you do that for me, I hear no-more naughty words and you say your sorry, we can still go, is that a deal Lovi?" He watched as Lovino nodded very quickly.

"I'm sorry Grandpa Rome!" Lovino said, giving him a hug. The grandfather smiled, well, hopefully that was sorted, at least for a little while. As Lovino let go, Grandpa Rome stood back up, and ruffled the hair that was attached to the young boy, and then headed back to the car.

"Now, stay here, and I'll just get your brother out of the car, okay?" He said as he lent into his family's car

Grandpa Rome leaned into the car

"Sorry to have made you wait, Feli," He said as he started to get the youngest of his grandsons out of the car-seat.

"That's okay," The 4 year old replied sweetly. It was really amazing how different the two siblings were. He smiled at the young boy as he lifted him up, out of the car, and placed him softy on to the pavement. The grown man knelt down to the young child and straighten out the uniform. He did now wonder what had processed him to allow Feliciano to choose his new uniform. When little Feli wanted something, Then Feli did tend to get it. But oh well, at least he looked very cute, Grandpa Rome supposed. Lastly he pasted Feliciano his book-bag to hold, he then stood up, offering his hand to his two grandsons, who both reached up and took them.

Feeling a rush of grandfatherly pride, he started to walk them towards the school gates. He was truthfully feeling a bit nervous about lettering his letting Feli loose in to the school for the first time. What if he didn't like it? What if the other kids picked on him? What if a psycho butterfly decided to attack the school! What if… NO! If he kept thinking like this, he would drag the boys back in to the car and drive them home, never letting them leave again!

And he already had a reputation of being over-protective of them.

He let go of his thoughts to hear Feliciano babbling happily to Lovino, who appeared to be pretending not to listen, but was really. At least Feliciano had his older brother to look out for him in the playground and knowing Feliciano, he would probably enjoy learning about everything that the world had to offer. So silly old Grandpa Rome shouldn't have to worry so much.

The trio reached the school-gates; here was the point of no return. So Rome stopped them, and knelt down again.

"So, Will both of you be good boys for me today?" He asked them both.

"Yes! Grandpa Rome Vee~," Feliciano answered happily.

"Yes, Grandpa Rome," Loviano answered at the same time.

"That's my boys," The beaming Grandfather replied, giving them both a kiss on the forehead "Okay, I will be back here at 3 o'clock, and when I get here, It'll be photo-time! So both of you make sure you keep your uniforms nice and tidy okay?"

"YES! Vee~" Feliciano cheered, sound quite excited by the thought of photos being taken, while his older brother grumbled at the same thought. Rome chuckled as he got back up while ruffling both their head affectionately.

"No, go on, and have a good day, make friends and learn lots," Rome said, sounding like he was starting to get choked up slightly. He watched as Lovino took Feliciano's hand and lead him into the school-grounds. "Make sure to take him straight to his Class-room! Lovi! Okay!" He sure Lovino nod a few times, as Feliciano turned around to wave at his grandfather.

"Arrivederci Grandpa Rome!" The excited young boy shouted over, Rome just waved as he smiled kindly, seeing the two boys disappear inside the building on their way to they classrooms. Feliciano had seemed happy enough and Lovino was as happy as Lovino could seem to manage, which calmed some of Rome's worry for his boys. Happy that they would be fine, he turned to head back towards the car, when he spotted a good friend of his, walking behind two young boys. One boy looking around 10 years old, with the ruby red eyes, short silver hair and the most confident smile that a 10 year old could possibly wear. The other boy looking around 5, with blue eyes, wearing a school cap covering his blonde hair and seeming very quiet, although next to his brother, anyone would seem quiet.

"Hey! Germania!" he shouted towards the adult currently walking towards the school. "Long time no see!" He saw the man with the long blonde hair sigh slightly and then smile.

"Good Morning Rome," The man replied with a sigh "As you seem to still want to use our university nicknames even though it's been what, over 25 years," Rome just laughed. The two adults had met at university while studying ancient cultures. During that time, due to being Italian, and the having the first name of Romulus, Rome had quickly gained his nickname, which had stuck even with his family and friends outside of the halls of study, years after. Germania, which the other man had been nicknamed, simply because the two men had been quite close, like a bodyguard, and his family had recently moved from Germany.

"Good morning, you two," Rome said happily, looking down at the two children "You look like you have grown during the summer, Gilbert,"

"Of course I have! I am the Awesome Prussian after all!"

"That you are," Grandpa Rome said with a chuckle. "How's your chick doing?" he asked, remembering about Gilbert's current pet.

"Gilbird, He is awesome too, But Grandpa said I couldn't bring him to school," The albino replied with a slightly sad tone

"I sure Gilbird is fine at home, and will be happy to see you at the end of the day," the older man replied, rustling Gilbert's silver hair. He then looked down at the younger blonde hair boy, he knelt down "Hello, I don't believe we have met, my name is Romulus, What is your name?" He questioned the young boy.

"I'm…," The boy started, When suddenly a bell was heard, Gilbert's eyes went wide,

"CRAP! We're going to be late!" He yelped as he grabbed his little brother and then dragged him off in the direction of the school building, swearing as he almost hit another parents walking out of the gates. Grandpa Rome sighed.

"Ah ha… That solves the mystery of where Lovi is learning all that bad language," he muttered as he picked himself off the floor.

"I thought you had two grandsons?" Germania suddenly questioned, making Grandpa Rome stunned for a seconds.

"I do…," He replied, looking slightly shifty.

"Then why was your youngest wearing a skirt?"

"Uhhhh," Grandpa Rome said unsure of how to reply… "Because… I was very foolish…" He said with another sigh, looking down on the floor.

"Tell me something I was not aware of,"

"Ummm,"

"Don't actually tell me something I may not be aware of Rome, I know how your mind works," Germania said mentally face-palming "Now why is your grandson wearing a girl's school uniform?"

"Well… I decided to let Feliciano to choose his own uniform… so I took him to the shop a few days ago, and this random girl, that I think Lovino knew, tells him that he would look really cute in a skirt… and then that was him decided, and when I tried to get him to wear a pair of trousers he would look up at me with these puppy-dog eyes, and say 'but that girl told me that I look cuter in a skirt Grandpa Rome,' in this little sad voice, and how could I make Feliciano sad! Look at him, how could anyone say no to him! I swear it is like a magical power he has!"

"Maybe just over you," Germania sighed, "But what about the school?"

"Well… as there is already that little polish boy that refuses to wear trousers already at the school… they couldn't really say no…," Grandpa Rome laughed

"Just hope this doesn't led to anything,"

"Nah, I sure it is just a small phase, I am sure I can get him back into trousers soon enough, Anyway, fancy comings over for a drink and a proper catch up?" Grandpa Rome asked "Leave your car here, and then we can return when their day is over, but that's of course, if you don't have plans,"

"Yea, sure," Germania replied with a smile, as they turned and both headed back towards Grandpa Rome's car.

Feliciano looked around this new place that his little brother had brought him to. It was brightly coloured with those weird symbols, the ones that he saw everywhere, placed in random places on the wall. He noticed there was a lot of blank space on coloured boards, surrounded by a wavy boarder. He was kind of curious what they might be used for.

He was currently sat on the floor with the other children, all seeming to be around his age, all dressed like him with a pair of grey trousers or a grey skirt along with white shirts, a red and dark blue tie and a dark blue blazer. Some of the other boys were even wearing hats, although he was found it odd that he was the only boy in a skirt.

There was still other children coming in, brought to the mat where Feliciano was sitting, led by parents or older children, told goodbye and then left on the mat. Some of the other children seemed upset or would just go talk to amongst each other, obviously knowing each other already. That did make Feliciano feel a little lonely as no-one had come to speak to him, so he decided to just carry on and watch the coming and goings in and out of the door. There was interesting things there after all, such as one boy coming in who had the biggest eyebrows ever! That was something new! Then an older boy with red eyes and grey hair walked though the door along with a young boy, with the bluest eyes and blonde hair covered with a cap. Feliciano was stunned! He had always thought that grey hair was something that only old adults had, adults that were even older then Grandpa Rome!

The boy with grey hair walked over and sat the capped boy next to him, and grey-hair-boy then spoke to the capped boy, no one else was coming though the door, so Feliciano decided to listen.

"… Be a good boy, Okay! I will see you on the playground at break-time, and then Grandpa will here at 3 to pick us both up, Okay?" The capped-boy nodded and seemed about to say something back before Feliciano decided to interrupt with his important input into this conversion between the two brothers.

"You have a Grandpa!" He announced "So do I! Mine is…,"

"Kekeke," The grey-haired-boy laughed suddenly, which cause Feliciano to pause with his happy chatter, and leave him slightly confused, while to his side, the capped-boy had noticed the young girl sitting next to him for the first time, and was staring at the other child.

"Well, that doesn't matter who he is, because my Grandpa is only slightly less awesome then me, and you have to know that is a high level of awesome, because I am the awesome.."

"Gilbert **Beilschmidt!" Came a slightly cross sounding ladies's voice. Gilbert paused for a second and then turned around to face the black haired, olive-skinned woman that had just cone into the room.** "**Ah! Good Morning Mrs Karpusi! How can I help you today?" Gilbert replied in his normal confident tone. ** "**Don't you have another class to be in?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.** "**Of course, but I thought I would bless this class with getting to see me, and of course making their day so much better," ** "**Gilbert, unless you want me to speak to Mrs Hassan about keeping you in over break, I think you should make your way to her class," ** "**I was just leaving," He said starting to walk back towards the door "Look after my brother Mrs K!" Gilbert said as he walked out, and off towards his own class. As Gilbert left, the woman simply sighed and then turned her attention on her new class, noticing that they attention was already on her, maybe she should have thanked Gilbert for one thing… ** "**Good morning everyone! My name is Mrs Karpusi, and I am your Teacher for this year," She said pausing for a second, checking that none of the children seemed too confused "So, What we are going to do first is find out who is actually here today, What I need you to do is when you hear you name is put up your arm, just like this," she said as she demonstrated raising her arm into the air "And then say 'Yes Miss'. Can we all do that?" ** "**Yes Miss! Vee~" Feliciano said at the same time as all the other children. He saw that Mrs Karpusi seemed pleased, as she picked up a book from her desk, opened it and picked up a pen. ** "**Okay then, First Name, Natalia Alfroskaya," **Feliciano** watched as a stern girl with long sandy hair and a dark blue bow put up her hand.** "**Yes Miss," the girl **Feliciano guessed was Natalia replied** with a slight accent that he didn't recognise, she looked kind of scary he decided. He continued to watch as other children's names were called out, wondering when his was going to be called. Even the capped-boy near to him raised up his hand up, although **Feliciano didn't catch his name due to spotting a butterfly out of the window. Then after waiting as hundreds of names got called out, he finally heard… "Feliciano Vargus?" Come from the teacher. "Yes Miss! Vee~!" Feliciano said excitedly as his hand shot up like a rocket. And then put it back down when his teacher moved on to the next name. He was proud of himself, it looked like he got it right! That was good, and now Mrs Karpusi was now finished with the name calling, as she was closing her book and placing it back on the desk. "**Well done, it seems like everyone is here today. Just to let you know, we shall be doing that everyday at the start of the day and after lunch, I hope you can remember what to do," She said with a cheerily laugh, the pausing again, seeming to be in thought for a moment "As it is your first day together, we are going to do an activity to get to know each other, So, first, I am going to put you on your tables," The teacher then got to work placing each of her students on different tables, picking a child and showing them to their seats. ** **Feliciano was picked and taken to a small red table where he noticed that there was already 3 other boys, the boy with the cap, who was sat next to the boy with the huge eyebrows and then by his seat was a boy with black hair and odd looking brown eyes. The next thing he spotted was the paper set out in front of him, along with chucky pencils of many different colours! How wonderful! He reached over and picked up on and was about to draw.** "**Feliciano, Just wait a little bit longer, and then we will all do some drawing together," Mrs Karpusi said from the other side of the room, seeming to have a sixth sense or something. Feliciano placed the pencil down sadly, and then started to wait for when he could use it, trying to resist the lure of the pencil with all his might. Everyone seemed very quiet on his table, as he looked around at them again. He looked at the capped-boy directly in front of him, who seemed to just be staring at him, which to be honest shocked the young Italian boy! Scary!**

"Okay! Everyone! See where you are sitting, this is where you shall be sitting for the next term, and then we will swap around! Okay! Now what I want you do is draw a couple of pictures for me, the first one will be of the person in front of you, Can we all do that?" She asked

"Yes Miss! Vee~" Feliciano cheered with the rest of the class, excited that he was now able to claim his pencil again. Picking up the chucky item again he then looked at who he need to draw, and paled slightly as he saw that the boy was still staring, although the capped-boy now had a soft blush covering his cheeks, which to Feliciano, made him seem a lot nicer and less scary, some how. Feliciano smiled sweetly at him, and the boy went even redder, and covered his pretty blue eyes with his cap, as he looked down.

Feliciano giggled as he started his picture, the boy wasn't that scary after all, maybe they could be friends. He then got to work on his next masterpiece as Grandpa Rome called his drawings. Feliciano felt like he was on top the world currently! He loved drawing and anything art, after all it was his favourite thing, apart from pasta… and his Grandpa Rome of course! Oh and Lovino!

He finished the outline of the capped boy really quickly, being able to remember what to draw easily, and started to get ready to colour it in, when he noticed that his subject was seeming to be a little annoyed about something and placed his pencil back on the table and sighed, causing Feliciano to pause.

"Are you okay?" Feliciano asked sounding slightly concerned, surprising the capped-boy, who was now looking at him stunned.

"It isn't going very good," The boy replied with a blush, and looking down to the side, embarrassed.

"Where is it not good?" Feliciano replied, getting out his seat, and walking over to the other side of the table where the boy sat, making the boy go very stiff.

"Uhhh," The boy replied, unsure of what to do "All of it," Feliciano looked down at the picture and smiled.

"It's good! Vee~!" He said honestly "It just needs colouring in!" The boy shook his head.

"I can't get your eyes right! I can't draw eyes!"

"Oh, Well let me show you how to draw them," Feliciano said, closing the space between them, placing the chunky pencil back into the boy's hand, and then taking the boy's hand into his, and started to move it "Look, just like this! This is how Grandpa Rome showed me how to draw eyes! Really easy!" Feliciano said really happily, not noticing how flustered the other boy was become. Once the eye was finished, Feliciano let go of the boy's hand.

"Do you need help with the other one?" he asked. The boy shook his head very quickly. "Okay! Vee~! Well if you need anymore help, let me know okay?" The boy nodded his head quickly, and then Feliciano returned to his seat. The boy was still blushing, and Feliciano smiled brightly at him, was this making friends?

Suddenly the boy disappeared from his chair, dashed towards the door and out of it, thus panicking the teacher in the process who had been at another table, causing her to run out after him. This also confused and slightly upset Feliciano, what had he done wrong? The other two boys also look a little confused.

"What is wrong with him?" the eyebrow boy asked the table,

"I don't know," Feliciano replied sadly

"I am sure it is nothing," the boy with dark hair said, smiling kindly at Feliciano "Maybe he just needed the toilet?"

"Maybe…" Feliciano replied, still not sure.

"I am Kiku Honda," The black haired boy said, with a slight blush, introducing himself, he seemed as shy as the capped boy

"Oh! I'm Feliciano," Feliciano said returning his name, his smile slowly returning to his face

"My name is Arthur," The big eye browed boy said, with a nod. "Nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you too! Vee~!" Feliciano replied now back to his happy mood "I like Pasta! Vee~! What to do you like?" Feliciano questioned, the conversion then took off, Arthur liking Tea, and Kiku liking Tea also, but his was different, being green.

After a few minutes of chatting, the other member of the table appeared again along with Mrs Karpusi until he was back in his seat. She smile, and patted him on the head, and went off to the middle of the room, and mentioned something about if anyone wanted to go to the toilet, that they just needed to let her know first, causing the capped boy to blush again.

"Welcome back!" Feliciano said sweetly, and then smiling, the boy simply blushed,

"Thank you," He muttered, looking down at the floor.

All 4 boys went back to finishing their piece of artwork, while now chatting to each other about many different subjects that their young heads could think of. Feliciano finished his drawing quite quickly, even with all the getting to know the other boys on the table.

About 5 minutes after Feliciano had finished (Although he had kept adding little touches here and there) the teacher stood up from where she had been talking to another student.

"Okay everyone, we are going to on to our next picture, we are going to draw the person next to you, favourite food," She announced to the class, all of who got started on their new drawing. While most the class started discussing of why this food was better then that food, the boy's table's conversion turned into what was a scone, or sushi, or a wurst… for what type of pasta was actually Feliciano's favourite? Kiku ended up sighing and just drawing a bowl of spaghetti bolognaise, while Feliciano drew a fish, not knowing what sushi looked like, and Kiku had mentioned fish.

The next picture was of the person diagonally from them's favourite animal. Feliciano enjoyed this drawing very much as Arthur's was a hare, which was basically a bunny! Feliciano loved bunnies! While he saw Kiku next to him was drawing a doggie which looked really cute. He also knew that both the capped boy and Arthur were currently working on Kitty's as both he and Kiku loved them.

The last picture they had to draw was one of their own family, or the people they lived with, as well as their home. Feliciano drew a very happy looking Grandpa Rome, along with a frowning Lovino. He also drew their modest little home, with a little Italian flag. Again he looked around his table, saw Kiku with his block of flats and his parents, with a cat, then Arthur with his huge family, consisting of his parents, three older brothers, two younger brothers, and a green bunny which could fly. That was odd. The capped boy had drawn the grey-haired both from earlier… Gilbert? Who had an odd yellow blob in his hair, and then they was a man with long blonde hair, 3 dogs and a nice house.

Once all the pictures had been done, Mrs Karpusi came around and asked who the pictures belonged to and was actually stunned that by how well the drawings were for 5 year olds, the ones done by Feliciano, she really could not believe were done by a child at all, yet so one so young. She was impressed by all the talent she already had in the class, and decided already that she was defiantly going to encourage these gifts. She double checked what all the pictures were and wrote them down on her pad.

Once she had finished going around all the class, she walked to the centre of the classroom.

"So, who's ready for a break?"

Thank you for reading this first part of this.

Sorry, if it was bad… This has been the first fanfiction that I have posted since I was 15, So… yea. Slightly out of practice.

I was going to have more author notes here on the way I chose to write things… but to be honest; I am currently rather sleepy XD so yea.

Jenna


End file.
